1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to clothing and, in particular, to a user-configurable belt buckle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ways in which to hold up pants have spanned belts, ropes and other means. However, the functionality has always been fixed, namely to hold up the pants of a wearer. Moreover, the capabilities of belt buckles used with belts have always been limited to simply securing the belt portion without more.